Four Siblings
by CasperAero
Summary: Four siblings discover their powers and go to the institute and each finds love with another mutant. Oc x ?, Oc x ?, Oc x ?, and Oc x ?.
1. Wings of Change

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evlotion. I do however own Kasper, Rimona, Vexi, and Levon.

Chapter One: Wings of Change

It was a normal morning like any other, I was with my three siblings and we were on our way to school. When my older sister suddenly pulled off the road,"Vex, what's the matter?" my twin sister Rimona asked.

"I don't know but my back is killing me and its hard to breath. Levon could you drive us back to the house?" Vexi asked, we all knew it was illegel for him being only fifteen and having no lisence. But he was better at driving then Rim and me, so he nodded and then he and Vexi switched seats in the car. I was seating in the back with Vexi when she screamed and fell forward in her seat.

"Hurry up!" I yelled worried for our older sister.

"Okay!" Levon shouted back pushing gas and going well over the speed limit.

"Damn, I hope there ain't no cops out this morning," Rim said trying to be logical.

We arrived at our house ten minutes later, Levon got out of the car and ran inside, he was back a second later with our mom. She ran to Vexi's door and opened it while telling Rim and me to help her get Vexi out of the car. Once we got inside mom directed us to put Vexi on the couch. When she was seated on the couch mom gave her an asprin, she it took grateful for some releif from the pain that by now was also in her arms and legs.

"Mom can you please make a cold bath for me?" Vexi asked looking at mom pleadingly.

"Anything you need honey" mom said. She didn't even bother asking us if we were gonna go to school because she knew that we wouldn't with our sister in pain like this. She simply went into the bathroom and started a cold bath for Vexi.

"Why do you want a cold bath, Vex?" Rim asked.

"I don't know" she said.

Mom walked back into the living room, "Do you need some help geting to the bath?" mom asked concern in her brown eyes.

"No, I think I can walk now," Vexi said and she got up and walk into the bathroom. After Vexi had been in the tub for about twenty minutes a suprised scream come from the bathroom and we ran to see what was the matter.

"What's wrong, honey?" mom asked as she opened the door. There Vexi sat in the tub with a lagre pair of sapphire wings coming out of her back. As Rim and I went into the room we stared in amazement.

"Well this is a suprise, I thought you weren't going to be a mutant," mom said calmly when we just stared at her with dumb looks on our faces, she went on, "Both your father and I are mutants and generally speaking most mutants become one before they're sixteen and you're eighteen".

"So do both you and dad have wings?" Vexi asked.

"No, your father doesn't, but I do," mom said turning her back to all of us and we saw the back her shirt had holes in it. We then saw the amethyst winglike markings on mom's back that we had always thought to be tattoos in one of the holes. Then suddenly mom had a large set of amethyst wings.

"Okay, so what kind of powers does dad have?" asked I my brain finally working again.

"He can control the four basic elements: water, fire, air, and earth. And I'd geuss you that you can control water" mom said turning to Vexi.

"How will we know?" she asked.

"Just concentrate on the water" mom said.

Vexi did as mom said and then there was a ball of water floating in the air.

"Okay this is a little weird, standing in the bathroom talking," Levon said at last.

"You're right and I need to make some calls," mom said walking towards the door, her wings disappearing as she did.

"Umm, how do I make the wings go away?" Vexi asked.

"Just think about them going away, now come on Rim, Kaspar, and Levon" mom said.

"Rimmy call your father for me, I need to make another call" mom said talking to the kitchen. Rim then pulled out her cell and dailed dad's work number, she then walked out onto the porch to make sure she could hear. A couple minutes later Vexi came back into the living room she now had on a dark blue halter and blue jeans, with her short dark hair, which now had a dark blue tint to it, fixed. She looked very happy for some reason.

"Look!" she squaeled turning around and showing me her back. She had a set of wing markings on her back the same color as her wings.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"Yeah," she said agreeing.

Rim and mom then both back in to the room. "Tonight we will be having a guest over to dicuss Vexi attending his school for gifted youth or mutants. Your father and I attended the school, when I found out what I was and he found me. It's actually is where we met," mom said. Then she asked Rim, "What did your dad say?"

"He said he was suprised and that he would be home as soon as he could be," Rim answered.

After awhile Rim and I were in the backyard because it was a hot early summer day, I was in the hamik in the shade and Rim was in a lawn chair laying in the sun. When my back started to ache and then arms and legs too. I was trying not to focus on it then Rim said, "My back and limbs hurt."

"Mine too," I said, she then turned over onto her stomach and when she did I saw a set of ruby wing markings on her back, because we were both wearing our bathingsuits. I gasped then my twin turned to me and said "What?"

"Just check my back for me," I said, and I turned so my back was facing her and heard her gasp. "What color are they?" I asked knowing what she was looking at.

" Aquamarnie, but how did you know they would be there?" she asked looking at me questioningly.

"You know how Vexi's back was hurting her and now both of our backs hurt, also when you turned over saw your's they're ruby," I said.

"Then should we get mom?" Rim asked.

"No, I want to try something. Lay down on your stomach in the lawn chair and I'll do the same in this," I said grabbing the hamick. When she did I said, "Okay now just relax and think about fire."

"Why fire and what are you gonna think about?" she asked.

"Fire because your wing markings are red, and I will be thinking about air because mine are light blue," I answered simply.

We layed there for awhile then I suddenly felt relief from my backache and flet like I was floating.

Then Rim said, "Kassie you have wings and you're floating in the air!" I looked down to see she was right.

I then looked at her and said, "Well you do too and you're on fire."

"Mom come here!" we both shouted in unison.

Mom then walked out of the house and said, "Have my sixteen year old twins finally got their wings and powers?" mom looked at us smiling knowing the answer. We both nodded smiling back and she said, "I geuss that leaves Levon with earth and that the two of you will be going with Vexi."

Just then Levon walked out of the house saw our wings and said, "Cool." He then took off his shirt and layed face down on the ground we then saw emerald wing markings on his back.

"Does your back hurt?" I asked.

"A little, why?" he said.

"Because..." I began.

"You're about to get your wings," Rim finished.

After a few minutes he stood and had wings and dirt was floating around him.

"Wow all four of my children got their powers on the same day. Now come on you three you need to get ready for when the professor gets here and I need to call and tell your father" mom said walking into the house.

"Wait," I said after my siblings and I had made our wings disappear, "why was Vexi i so much pain when she was getting her powers?"

"Its probably because she's older" mom siad walking into the kitchen and over to the phone to call dad.

Then Vexi walked into the room and asked, "What's going on?"

"Turn around and show her," mom said, so we did.

We then turned back around and Vexi said, "Let me geuss, Rimmy has fire, Kassie has air, and Lee has earth."

"That's right," Rim said happily.

An hour later we were all sitting in the living room, dad had gotten off early and was there, when the doorbell rang. "That must be Professor X, I'll get it," dad said.

"Thanks, honey,"said mom.

When dad came back he was followed a bald man in a wheelchair and redhead that look about Vexi's age.


	2. A New School

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution.

Chapter Two: A New School

"Professor, its good to see you again," mom said upon seeing him.

"Its nice to see you too," he said with a smile. "And this is one of my students at the insitute, Jean Grey," he said introducing the redhead. "Jean this is Renee and Peter Cloak," the professor said introducing her to my parents.

"These are our children, Vexi, she's eighteen, Rimona and Kaspar are sixteen, and Levon is fifteen. Kids this Professor Charles Xavier," mom said motioning to each of us in turn. "Please have a seat," she said to Jean. "Kassie will you get some drinks for our guests?" mom asked me.

"Yeah, is sweet tea okay?" I asked.

"That would be lovely," the professor said.

"Let me help you," Jean said standing as I did and following me into the kitchen.

"The glasses are...," I started to say.

"In the cabnit across from the fridge," Jean fininshed.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I'm telepathic," she said with a smile while she got two glasses out.

"Oh," I said took them from her, then put some ice in each cup and poured tea. "here," I said handing her one of the glasses.

"Thanks," she said and we walked back into the living room. I handed Professor Xavier his tea then took my seat next to Rim on the loveseat.

"So I take it all of you got your powers today?" the professor said looking my siblings and me.

"Yeah, we each control one of four basic elements," Vexi said.

"Okay, well I know your parents talk to you about my school. I just need to make sure you all are certain about about it," he said. We all nodded then he said, "Jean will you help the twins with their packing?"

"Of coarse, professor," she said.

"I'll help you Lee," dad said.

"And I'll help Vex and then sign the papers for your school transfer," mom said.

"Jean can you hand me that hoodie?" Rim asked closing her suitcase.

"Here," Jean said and hoodie floated over to Rim.

"Cool!" Rim said.

"By the way I love both of your hair," Jean said.

"Huh?" I said walking to the mirror. I then saw that my long hair that was usually all dark brown, now it from brown to light blue to silver. "Rim your hair is color liked a flame," I said looking at her. Her short hair was now brown, then red, then orange, and then yellow, instead of its usual solid brown.

"Awesome!" she said looking at her hair.

Half an hour later we were standing in the front yard saying goodbye to mom and dad, when a large jet landed on the street and tall african woman with white walked out of it. "This is Ororo Munroe or Storm and this is the X-jet," professor said.

We each introduced ourselves and got in the X-jet. "How long will it be until we get to the school?" Levon asked from his seat next to Vexi.

"It will take about two hours to get to Bayeville, so we should arrive at around nine," Professor X said.

"How many students are there at the insitute?" I asked wondering if they would like us.

"There currently fifteen sudents and four teachers including Storm and myself. And don't worry I'm sure they will like you," he said.

"How did you know I was worried?" I asked then heard in my head 'Because I'm a telepath as well'. "Wow," I said.

Quarter til nine Storm said, "Look down and you'll see the Xavier insitute for gifted youngsters." I looked out the window and saw a large gated mansion with a fountain, a pool and a tennis court. Then went to the back part of the property where there was a huge waterfall. the waterfall then opened and the jet went inside and landed.

"Follow me," the professor said as we exited the jet carrying our stuff. We followed him until we got to the foyer of the house. "Storm escort Vexi to her room, Jean take the twins to their room, and I'll show Levon to his," the professor said wheeling himself to an elevator with Levon following him. My sisters and I followed Jean and Storm up the stairs and then down a hallway.

"This is the girl's hallway," Jean said.

"This is your room, Vexi, and your roommate is Rahne," Storm said stopping in front of a door with the number fourteen on it.

"Follow me Kaspar and Rimona," Jean said.

"Call me Rim," Rim said to Jean, and we followed her to the end of the hallway and stopped in front of a door with the number twenty on it.

"I'll come and get in a half-hour so you can met everyone, now go on and unpack," Jean said handing each of us a key to our room. Rim unlocked the room and we went inside, it was a large room with two beds, next to each other with a nightstand inbetween them and one on each end. The room also had an armoire, a dresser with a tv on it, a door leading to a private bathroom, a closet, a desk, and a setting area near the window, with two chairs and a table.

"Wow, this is an awesome room," I said looking at my twin and she nodded agreeing. "Which bed do you want?" I asked knowing the answer.

"The one near the window," she said as I knew she would.

"I geuss you get the dresser then," I said, pleased that I got the amoire.

"Okay lets unpack," she said, reminding me that we would soon meet the other residents of the mansion and making me nervous.

Half an hour later we heard a knock on the door, I opened to find Jean with Vexi and Levon. "Come on Rim," I said walking out of the room with her following. We walked down the hall and down the stairs to the living room where everyone was waiting.

"Ah, there you are," the professor said. "Lets start the introductions with other two teachers," he said turning a blue hairy man.

"Hello, I'm Hank McCoy or Beast," the apelike man said.

"I'm Logan or Wolverine," the strong liking man next to Mr. McCoy said. "And I have metal claws that come out of fist and can heal quickly," Logan said.

"Okay now the girls, starting with Rogue," Professor X said.

"Ah'm Rogue, I can absorb the powers of other mutants and memories and lifeforce," a girl with white steaks in the front of her brown hair and a goth look said.

"Like, I'm Kitty Pryde or Shadowcat and I can, like, phase through things," a girl with brown hair in a ponytail, who was seating next to Rogue, said.

"I'm Tabbitha or Boom-boom," the blond next to Kitty said. "And I can make little bombs," she said while demonsrating by throwing one at a boy with sunglasses on.

"Hey!" he said as it exploded.

"Hi, I'm Amara or Magma, and well I can make lava and control it," a girl with dark hair and tan skin said.

"I'm Jubilation or Jubilee, and I can fireworklike sparks," the girl next to Amara said.

"And I'm Rahne or Wolfsbane and I can turn into a dog," the girl with pigtails said.

"Oh, so you're my roommate," Vexi said and Rahne nodded.

"Now the guys," the professor said.

"Hi I'm Scott Summers or Cyclops and I can shoot UV rays from my eyes," the guy with the sunglasses said.

"Hey, I'm Evan Daniels or Spyke and I can shot wooden spikes from my body," an african-american boy said.

"I'm Kurt Wagner or Nightcrawler and I can teleport," a boy with a german accent said. And I know from the way Rim looked at him that she thought he was cute.

"Hi, I'm Bobby Drake or the Iceman," a cute guy with brown hair said, while giving me a rose of ice, making me blush.

"Hi," younger boy sitting next to Bobby said, "I'm Jamie or Multiple and I can make copys of myself."

"Olla, I'm Roberto or Sunspot," a hispanic young man said.

"Hi, Ray or Berzerker and I can shot fire," a guy with orange bangs said.

"I'm Sam or Canonball, and my body can take on the properties of a canonball," a guy with blond hair said.

"It's nice to meet y'all, I'm Vexi Cloak and i geuss you would say I'm a water fairy," Vexi said.

"Hi, I'm Rimona Cloak or Rim and I'm a fire fairy," my twin said.

"Hello, I'm Rim's twin, Kaspar Cloak and I'm a air fairy," I said.

"And I'm their younger brother, Levon Cloak or Lee and as you might've geussed I'm an earth fairy," Levon said.

"Well, now that we're done with introductions, why don't you all go to bed. I'm sure the Cloak siblings are tired want to relax," Professor X said and everyone headed off for bed.


	3. Pancakes and Crushes

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution.

Chapter Three: Pancakes and Crushes

I woke up early the next morning and took a shower then looked at my clock it was only five o'clock on a Saturday morning. So I got dressed and woke Rim up, " Wake up," I said shaking her.

"Why, it's Saturday?" she said.

"I wanted to know if you wanted go for a walk around the outside of the insitute," I said.

"Okay, just let me get a shower," Rim said getting out of bed.

"Okay," I said finding the remote to the tv in her bed. I then fixed her bed and turned the television on while sitting on my own bed.

Ten minutes later my twin walked out of the bathroom, got some clothes then went back into the bathroom. By five-thirty Rim was ready to go, she was wearing a black tank-top with skulls on it, that showed the wing markings, blue jean capris with black high-tops and her short hair in a fo-hawk. While I was wearing a purple tank-top with stars on it, that showed my wing markings, white capris with my plaid low-tops, my black glasses and my hair done in a single braid.

"Let's go," Rim said grabbing her cellphone.

So we went outside, and talked while we walked.

"So you think Kurt is cute?" I said knowing she did.

"Yeah, and I love his accent."

"Hmm, I wonder what is going to happen today?"

"I bet everyone is going to ask about our wings ya'know because we didn't show them yesterday."

"I think your right," I siad remembering.

Just then there was a puff of smoke and Kurt appeared. "Hey guys, oh dude I love your hair," he said looking at my twin.

"Damn, speak of the devil," Rim wispered to me.

"So what are you two up to?" he said.

"Talking about how everybody is going to be asking about our wings," I said.

"Hey ya wanna see our wing markings?" Rim asked and Kurt nodded. So we turned around and showed him our backs.

"That is cool!" he said and I turned to see him looking at Rim grinning ear to ear.

"Wow cool wings,"Bobby said walking up behind us. And I overheard him say to Kurt, "You like her don't you?" looking over at Rim.

"Shut up," Kurt said blushing, but Rim didn't notice.

"Oh you wanna see some f-ing wings?" she turned and said to Bobby.

"On the count of three," I said.

"One,.." Rim said.

"Two,.." I said.

"Three!" we said in unison, and our wings appeared.

Both of the guys took a step back and stared at us wide-eyed. "Awesome!" Bobby shouted and Kurt said, "Ja."

"Can you fly?" Bobby asked.

"Don't know we haven't tried," we said again in unison.

"You know that's really weird," Kurt said.

"What?" we said.

"The talking at the same time," he said.

"Oooohhhh," we said and started to laugh.

"I love the way she laughes," Kurt wispered to Bobby and I overheard them again, then I started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Rim wispered to me.

"I'll tell you later," I said.

"Okay back to the whole flying thing," Bobby said.

"How are we supposed to?" I asked.

"Maybe if we think about flying," Rim said.

"That could work," I said. Then Rim and I closed our eyes and thought about flying. I then opened my eyes to see that Rim and I were in the air and our wings were flapping.

"Oh my...," I said.

"God," Rim fininshed.

"Awesome," Kurt said and ported to the top of a tree near us.

"Dude, that rocks!" Bobby said and got up to where we were using his ice.

We then flew back to the ground and the boys followed us.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"I don't know but I'm hungery," Rim said.

"It is eight o'clock," Kurt said looking at his watch.

"Let's go, show me where the kitchen is," Rim said grabbing Kurt's arm and pulling him towards the house, leaving me with Bobby.

"Shall we?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I said making my wings disappear and he took my arm and led me to the kitchen.

When we got to the kitchen I saw that Rim making a mess with pancake batter and Kurt trying unsuccessfully to cook pancakes. "Why don't you let me cook?" I said.

"Sure," he said looking relieved.

"You two set the table and let the twin system work," Rim said.

"Sure," Bobby said getting four plates and four glasses, while Kurt got a carton of vanilla milk, syrup, and butter.

"Y'all got room for four more?" Levon asked as he entered the room with Boom-boom, followed by Vexi and Roberto.

"Sure," Bobby said grabbing four more plates and glasses.

While we were eating Rim leaned over and said to me, "I saw the way he was looking at you," she said then sang in a low wisper, "I think he likes you."

"Shut up," I said putting my hand over her mouth, but then she licked my hand and I said, "Awwwwwww," wiping my hand off.

"And that's why ya don't put your hand on my mouth," Rim said laughing,

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked.

"I'll tell you later," Rim said.

Rim and I finished eating and went up to our room. Then Rim said, "Now tell me why you were giggling earlier,"

"Bobby teasing Kurt because he likes you and your scary hiena laugh," I said then walked into the bathroom to fix my hair.

Then there was a knock on the door and Rim answered it.

"Kurt's here," she told me throgh the bathroom door.

They started talking then Rim said, "I was teasing Kaspar earlier about Bobby liking her."

"I noticed that he likes her too," Kurt said agreeing.

"I heard that," I said walking out of the bathroom.

"How we were wispering?" my twin said.

"Maybe because noise is carried on the wind and I have air control," I said being smart.

"Knock-knock," Bobby said standing at the open door.

"Come in," I said sitting on my bed and came over and joined me, while Rim and Kurt sat in the sitting aera. Then we sat there and talked for an hour or so.

"Iceman, elf, Countchocla, and Booberry it's tine for training," Logan said at our open door.

"Countchocola?" Rim asked looking at me.

"Booberry?" I asked looking at her.

My co-author and I were thinking about vanilla milk, and I really wants some like now. lol


End file.
